Dawn's Embrace
by guren and kallen
Summary: An alpha dominated society is no easy feat for an orphan omega, especially when he his taken and mated to an alpha who is a notorious criminal on the run out for revenge with more secrets than he can count. Abandoned by his only mate, the omega finds himself in the middle of a revolutionary revolt that will leave the world scorched. Medieval, Werewolves, M-preg, alpha/omega, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer I do not own Naruto, any of its characters or any other copyrighted material._**

* * *

><p>''Please this is hardly enough silver'' Naruto pleaded with the bearded farmer. The heavy alpha slapped him across his face making the omega tumble on the ground holding his cheek. The farmer tossed two silver coins in front of him over the dry mud; it was far less than he was suppose to receive. The normal wage for any other employee is 10 silvers at the very least. This wasn't the first he had been taken advantage of due to his status as an omega. '' you should grateful to even work for me. Tch, stupid omega'' he spit and walk away. Naruto gathered his silver and quickly made his way of the farm, carefully avoiding any of his alpha coworkers, not wanting to put up with the harassment today.<p>

His entire body ached from working on the field from dusk till dawn. It took a tremendous toll on him but it was the only job he could find for himself that did not involve bending over and spreading his legs for a bunch of lust hungry alphas that were only looking to shove their dicks in any wet omega they could get their hands around. Yes, even a quiet village untouched by the outside world still viewed omegas as second rate citizens.

He sighed loudly; as he made his back to his rundown shed in the small village he called home, Hacho Village. He lived there his entire life and could never resist the serene warm glow the village had, it was a quiet farming village off a ways from of the city Konoha which he was grateful for. They were far from the influences or political ties to that city, which left them to lead their lives in relative peace and quiet in the village.

The world was ruled by an alpha dominated society, where alphas are always meant to be in charge, to have the best education they could have and to provide and breed their omegas. While omegas on the other hand where treated like some possession, sold to the alpha that would approached their parents and offer what they had to claim the omegas as their own.

Alphas and omegas where quickly paired up after they turned fifteen, when they reached maturity.

Naruto was 18 and still unmated, which made him the victim of harsh insults and slurs behind his back, since he was an orphan his whole life he never had any kind of guardian for any suitors to approach and ask to claim. He could sometime hear the hushed whispers said about him, that he was damaged goods, which he was too old for any alpha to want.

Not that he wanted one some alpha dictating every part of his life, still he couldn't complain, even thought his living arrangement was almost deplorable and his boss made him work long agonizing hours in the heat for little pay. This was his life; it was the only way he knew how to live. It was unrealistic to think his life would change not for the better anyway. The sun was coming down, he quickened his pace through the forest path before it got to dark.

When the sight of the village came into sight Naruto dead in his tracks, the village was swarming with Konoha wolf soldiers he quickly recognized the insignia on their armor that was made especially for alphas given the ability to transform into those feral beast making them a force to be reckoned with. He heard the stories of kings having the power to grant their soldiers the ability to transform into mighty powerful beast making them far stronger and faster than any man could deal with. It was the first time he ever laid eyes on one much less what he guess was an entire platoon of them.

They broke down the homes of many of the villagers and dragged out anyone inside, kicking and screaming.

'' search every inch of this shit hole, he's here somewhere! '' A knight with silver hair still human shouted from the top of his lungs. The soldiers obeyed without question they turned everything upside down leaving no stone unturned.

Naruto ducked and carefully made his way to his small shed avoiding any soldiers that crossed his path, 'why are they doing this? Is this person really that important?' Naruto wondered as he opened the door to his home. The omega was about to light a match when a strong hand wrapped around his mouth from behind and quickly pulled into the corner away from the sight of the old stained windows.

Naruto panicked and struggled out of his captor's grasp. He could feel the cold sharp blade pressed against his neck. '' Quiet or I'll make you'' his captor whispered into his ear. The grip on him increase as the sound of the soldiers marching pass his small home, the omega whine as one of the soldier peered in through the windows to look inside the dark cabin.

'' Anything ? ''

'' Nothing its empty.'' He heard the soldier reply before they moved. His captor loosed his grip on him as the sound of clanking armor slowly died. Naruto quickly pulled away from him, the man coughed blood and held his stomach as he slumped against the wooden wall with heavy breaths. The omega finally managed calmed down after taking a good look at the large young man, he was clearly an alpha, and a powerful one at that too, and his size alone screamed with dominance.

The tall alpha was injured and bleeding heavily from his abdomen, he was drenched in sweat and covered in dirt, breathing heavily, '' you're hurt'' Naruto said softly. The alpha coughed blood and chuckled. '' how observant of you''. The dark hair man raised his head, '' are you going to turn me in now?'' he look at the small wary omega. Naruto gulped, '' wouldn't matter I'm dead either way ''. Naruto remained silent as the alpha brought his gaze back to him. The alpha closely inspected the wary omega, he was small, wearing only a small robe that stop right under his plump rump leaving quite a view of those soft creamy delectable legs of his. He inwardly smiled imagining those thighs wrapped tightly around him.

'' come here'' the alpha said with stern voice, Naruto slightly flinched at the alpha's sudden change in tone. Something inside was compelling him to listen to the alpha against his better judgment. The alpha growled visibly at the omega's hesitancy. '' Now'' he ordered using his alpha voice making the blond jump and walk towards the alpha.

The dark haired alpha held the back of the blonde's neck sending a warm electric thrill through the omega's core making him whine. '' I can at least spend my last night with such a beautiful omega'' the alpha gazed into his clear piercing blue eyes. '' how is it an omega like you has gone unmated for so long'' the alpha asked out loud not expecting to get a reply from the omega blushing heavily underneath his heavy gaze.

Naruto's heart almost skipped a beat when he was hit with a strong smell of arousal coming from the injured alpha. He could feel the knot of his robe being skillfully undone and hands tracing up his legs and wrapping snugly against his ass making squirm and whine softly. The smell of his own arousal hit hard and filled the small room quickly, he feeling dizzy and in a completely daze, his body was heating up so fast; he could feel a damp wetness filling between his legs. _'Is this what having a heat is like?'_ Naruto thought as the alpha pressed his nose between the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply and memorizing the omega's sweet untouched scent. The alpha growled as the omega filled the room with soft moans. He softly pressed his fingers into his soaking hole making the omega throw his head back.

The alpha continued to shove his finger deep into him with a swift scissoring motion that made the omega press his body into the alpha's chest begging for more.

The alpha had all but forgotten his life threatening injuries from hearing the omega's delectable voice moaning and weeping just begging to be taken and filled by him. It should be a crime to have such an omega smell so good and ready for the taking. Naruto instinctively leaned into the alpha lap pressing his arse against the alpha's massive bulge making him shudder.

The alpha coughed, he could feel himself losing conscience fast, and his injuries were starting to take a toll on his body. The alpha eagerly pulled out his massive throbbing erection making the omega gasped at the sheer girth at the alpha's member, he almost pulled away but the alpha's grip on his body was too strong to escape from.

'' shh, I will give your body the attention it so deserves and in return you carry my legacy inside you'' the alpha whispered making the omega whine with need. Naruto was frightened, how this man could know his body so well? It was almost surreal how his body responded to the alpha, how body betrayed him so easily? He never knew he could feel this way.

The alpha roughly pushed his hips onto his hot cock scream out loud in pleasure. The omega wasted no time lifting his hips and dropping himself onto the alpha's cock making the two moan loudly in each embrace. Naruto felt like was finally complete after years of longing for something he never knew of, it was the most invigorating feeling ever riding the alpha with such carnal desire he deeply craved, why was ever deprived of such an amazing feeling?

The alpha was simply entranced as the omega rode him with such passion, it was the most amazing sight he could witness being so close to death.

'' Pl…please…'' the omega moaned exposing his throat to the alpha. Something snapped inside the alpha, a primal instinct came loose forcing the alpha to lose any sense he had left and letting out a growl causing the omega to whine submissively to the alpha, he pushed to the omega on his back and took him without any restraints, Naruto could barely form any kind of coherent thoughts as the alpha thrusted into him with such an animalistic force and speed that would make anyone question the alpha's mental state.

Naruto could barely contain his high pitched moans, he could hardly care that he was begging the alpha for more like some wanton whore; it felt almost natural to be pinned underneath the heavy alpha breeding him with such vigor and passion, like a practical biological need that his body deeply craved for so long.

The alpha pulled on his hair forcing him to expose his neck, with a loud roar the alpha sunk his fangs into his neck squirm underneath the alpha with his fangs deeply embedded into his skin. Naruto cried out as he came for the first time, the omega felt the large organ inside him grow double in size; the alpha's knot swelled inside locking them together and filled him with streams of warm essence. The alpha growled one last time before his body went limp. The room was filled with heavy breaths, Naruto nearly passed out from exhaustion, and he could still feel the alpha pouring himself inside him. They stayed locked together for sometime covered in sweat and semen.

It was a while before the alpha's knot deflated and pulled out of him leaving the omega feeling empty. The alpha lost consciousness and collapsed next to him. Naruto looked over and saw the alpha or rather his alpha skin getting paler by the minute. The omega panicked seeing his alpha losing more blood. He didn't really understand why he was so worried for this alpha that had taken advantage of him; maybe it was because of the deep mating mark place on him by the young man. He could the alpha's heart rate dropping. The omega looked around frantically, there had to be some way to save the alpha's life.

* * *

><p>There was a loud groan from the alpha as he struggled to get up; his eyes squinted at the sun's morning glare. He examined himself and saw his injuries had been tended to and wrapped in bandages. He laid on top an old thin black over the old wooden floor. The alpha slowly got up on feet using the wall as a support. He examined the small hut not that there was much to look at. There was only one room with hardly any furniture just a balanced wooden table and stool; the windows were dirty and cracked with ripped shades.<p>

The wall was rotting leaving a soul stench in the room, and the corners was covered in cob webs. The entire place looked like it was ready to crumble. How could anyone possibly live under these conditions? He heard the door quickly open behind him. He instinctively pulled out his blade from his boot ready to attack the intruder.

Naruto squeaked and dropped the bag he carried, surprised to see the shirtless alpha awake and pointing his knife at him ready to pounce on him. The alpha stared at the omega frozen by the door; he was caught off guard by the visible mating mark on the omega's neck. He quickly pulled the omega inside and shut the door behind him.

The omega sat quiet as the alpha rummaged through the empty rusty cupboards. '' where's your food?'' the alpha asked. Naruto opened the sack and pulled out two apples on the table. '' is that all?'' he stared back at the omega in front of him. '' That's all I could afford '' Naruto lowered his gaze, he could feel the alpha watching him closely.

''how long was I out?'' the dark hair alpha asked trying to lighten the tension in the small room. '' you were unconscious for three days'' Naruto replied, the alpha visibly cringed. '' are there any more soldiers in the village?''

'' after you collapsed most of the soldiers moved on but some stayed behind and continued patrolling inside the village'' Naruto explained, the alpha stood quietly deep in thought, Naruto remained silent and waited for some kind response from the alpha.

The omega almost choked on his breath as the mysterious alpha raised his piercing gaze at him. Naruto grew nervous and kept his head down as the alpha walked around the table and lean down and inhaling deeply into his thick hair memorizing his sweet smell. The alpha held the back of his neck and let out a low growl from his chest making the omega blush lightly.

'' you understand our situation don't you?'' the alpha whispered deeply into his ears and licked the mark he placed on the blond omega. Feeling the tongue run down his neck the omega shuddered and nodded knowing full well this meant. They were mated now and this young man was now his alpha.

Naruto looked back when he heard the alpha pull away from him to gather his belongings. The alpha quietly pulls on his hooded coat. Naruto got up as the alpha made his way for the door. '' um… wait…I…we…'' Naruto didn't want to admit but he was scared the alpha was just going to up and leave him behind. The alpha watches as the small omega fidget under his gaze. '' we will has time speak when I return, do not leave understood?'' the alpha asked earning himself a shy nod from the blond. He watches the alpha leave the hut.

Naruto sat patiently on the blanket over the squeaky wooden floor waiting for the alpha's return. He grew more and more restless as the hours slowly passed by. He was anxious and nervous, he could not fathom why some mysterious alpha had him acting like some lovesick puppy waiting for his owner to return if anything he should be more concerned with the fact that his alpha was probably some hardened criminal on the run. He should be reporting him to the authorities not obediently waiting for him to return, if he was even going to.

The omega perked up when the door opened again revealing the hooded alpha. Naruto was ashamed to admit how much he was eager to see the young man again. ''where did you go?'' Naruto asked.

''Gather your things were leaving'' the alpha said blatantly ignoring his question. '' what? Why?'' Naruto stood up. '' don't make me drag you out, you have five minutes. I'll be waiting outside'' the alpha said before he walk out leaving the omega to groan inwardly.

Naruto walked out the hut a couple of minutes later; he saw the alpha leaning against the stone wall waiting for him. '' is that all?'' he asked seeing the small sack in the omega's arm, surely that couldn't be all the things his omega owned.

Naruto avoided looking back at the alpha, he knew what the alpha was thinking about and didn't want to give any visible response to the alpha. The alpha wasn't phased by the omega avoidance. Naruto was caught by surprise when the alpha wrapped his arm around his waist and leads him away from the hut.

Naruto could feel his heart rate racing as the alpha held him tightly attracting surprised looks on the villagers as they passed by. The omega looked up the alpha was more preoccupied getting to his destination than worrying about what the villagers stares.

It wasn't long before they came in view a large cottage home nestled between trees off the outskirts of the village. Naruto stopped abruptly near the well just a couple of feet away from the beautiful cottage home. _'Why would he bring us here?' _the omega thought as he gazed the house. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the alpha picked up bridal style. '' what are you doing?!'' Naruto almost yelled, with a slight blush surprised by the sudden action. '' you're too slow'' the alpha said without sparing him a second look as he carried him to the porch and open the door.

'' we will reside here from now on'' the alpha gently placed the omega back on his feet, he waited a couple of moments for the omega to process the news. '' huh?'' the blond nearly gasped making the alpha roll his eyes a walk deeper into the home. The omega was literally awe struck, there were several rooms each furnished simply for basic needs. '' how could you afford this?'' Naruto asked completely taken away by the whole development. '' hm'' the alpha groaned as he tossed their belongings on top the table and threw himself on the couch. Naruto wasn't concerned with the unanswered question; he was still processing the unexpected change.

The alpha opened his eyes when he heard a sniff from the omega facing away from him, ''come here'' he sat up. Naruto quickly wiped his tear away hoping it would go unnoticed by the alpha. The alpha observed him as he carefully walked up to him, avoiding making any kind of eye contact. He got a better view of the nervous omega standing in front of him. '' hum…did you want something?'' Naruto said shyly as he scratched the back of his head avoiding the alpha gaze.

He was quickly pulled into his lap, faces nearly inches apart, staring into each other's eyes. The alpha pressed their lips together savoring the omega's soft lips. Naruto never imagine being kissed could feel so good. The alpha quickly invaded his mouth with his tongue, exploring every inch. The alpha sucked on his tongue making him moan into the other. He soon pulled away leaving the omega to catch his breath, with a dreamy look on his face.

'' your mine, understood?'' the alpha looked at him fiercely; Naruto could only nod and hung his head down.

'' look at me and say it'' the alpha growled lowly, Naruto raised his head in response. ''I'm yours'' the omega whispered staring deep into the alpha's piercing dark eyes, the alpha visibly soften and tapped his butt several times motioning to get up.

'' I will be back shortly'' the alpha stated after Naruto got up from his lap. ''O…okay'' the omega replied still stricken by what was probably the most intense moment in his entire life. The alpha glanced at him before he took his leave leaving the omega sitting on the couch processing the recent events.

* * *

><p>The hooded alpha walked into the nearly crowded dim bar, earning him a few quick glances shot his way thankfully no one seemed particularly interested in him. He skimmed the establishment and saw a silver haired knight sitting at the bar staring at his glass.<p>

The alpha walked up and sat next to the knight, '' what he's having'' he motioned to the bartender earning a quick glance from the knight before he went back to his glass. '' thought you were dead, Sasuke'' the knight said without even looking at him. '' so did I, Kakashi'' the alpha replied as the bartender returned with his drink. '' how did you manage to escape my men?''

'' they almost had me'' he replied making the knight chuckle.

'' what's the situation in the capitol?'' the alpha took a sip of his drink. '' your brother has taken control of everything, he's terrorizing the citizens, tripling the taxes, kidnapping and forcing young alphas into his army, he's executing anyone who might have been remotely loyal to your parents'' the knight explained.

'' are they…?'' Sasuke's heart pulsed at the mere thought of the outcome of his mother.

The knight nodded seeing how hard the alpha was gripping the glass. '' they passed away two days ago. It will be announced in a few days as well as your brother's ascension to the throne'' Kakashi explained feeling the palpable rage emanating from the young alpha.

'' your brother will undoubtedly place the blame of their death on your head, I pray you understand what this means"

'' I will kill him and take back what's rightfully mine'' Sasuke growled. '' that's a tall order; just don't get yourself killed in the process. What do you plan to do first?'' the captain asked. '' I'm going to lay low for a while here before I make my move'' Sasuke replied.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes; Sasuke was hiding something but he didn't show it. '' You don't have to worry; the guards left here are new and fresh. Branded by your brother recently to they don't even know what 'the traitor prince' even looks like.'' Kakashi said earning himself a quick glare from the alpha at that last part.

'' Yourself?'' Sasuke asked. ''I will lead the outer platoons on a search for you to the east on a lead we acquired from a …anonymous source'' Kakashi explained. '' thank you'' Sasuke replied. '' Do not thank me. When I return to the capital empty handed, your brother, the king will issue a bounty for your head and a fine one at that to'' the knight got up from the stool and tossed some coins on the counter.

'' if we cross paths again, I will have to…'' Kakashi said with his back to him. '' I know'' Sasuke said without even sparing him a glance. '' you're not the only one with a mate to protect'' Kakashi said making Sasuke nearly choke on his drink before he took his leave. '' Cocky bastard'' Sasuke wiped his chin with a scowl. He knew Kakashi wouldn't utter a word that he was mated not if he had any intention of keeping his life. The alpha quickly downed his drink and quickly left the establishment.

* * *

><p>After sweeping and dusting the new home Naruto open the windows letting fresh air pour into the home. He heard the door open and he saw the alpha waiting by the door staring at him profoundly. ''what took you so long?'' Naruto asked.<p>

The alpha didn't answer he only stared profoundly at the omega from the door. '' what's wrong?'' The omega ask curious as to why the alpha was just standing there staring at him. '' it's customary for an omega to greet his alpha each time he returns home'' the alpha explained making Naruto blush. '' um… right, ok'' Naruto's pulse raced as he carefully paced up to the alpha and stood on his toes to reach the alpha and kiss him on the lip, the omega turned five shades redder as he retreated from the alpha.

''good, go to our room. I will be there shortly.'' the alpha said. Naruto blushed when the alpha referred to it as 'our' bedroom, the largest room in the house with the biggest bed he's seen in his entire life to which he took the utmost pleasure on jumping and rolling around in it like a child earlier.

He sat on the bed watching his toes waiting patiently for the alpha to make his appearance. The door to the room creaked open the alpha stepped in without sparing the nervous omega a glance, he proceeded to disrobe in the corner tossing his clothes aside.

'' strip'' the alpha said as he moved to close the windows in the bedroom. '' wait '' Naruto said earning the alpha's attention after he recovered from the dark hair alpha walking around the room in all his glory with no sense of modesty whatsoever.

'' maybe tonight we could take stings slow I'm mean just until we've had the time to probably talk about this… about us…'' Naruto continued as he kept his gaze low. The alpha sighed and groaned inwardly he desperately wanted to mate with his omega again as soon as possible, it was late, and perhaps it would better if he restrained himself until tomorrow.

'' that's fine we won't mate tonight, understood?'' the alpha watch the omega nod in response. Naruto squeaked as the alpha skillfully pulled him under the heavy sheets. The alpha pulled the omega close and stared down at the omega from atop. His mate squirmed underneath the alpha's piecing stare, being trap underneath the young ripped alpha made his heart his race to unimaginable lengths.

His soft lip was quickly taken by the alpha with a series soft and gently kisses. The alpha made a trail of sweet pecks down his neck to his mating mark and inhaling deeply, nearly entranced by his mate's scent as he ran his hand through the omega's hair.

'' tell me your name'' the alpha spoke. Naruto eyes widened. Here he was cuddling with the handsome young man that was now his alpha, in bed and he hadn't even asked him his name. it was an embarrassment to said the least , how could he be careless?

'' Um…Naruto'' he replied with a slight tint on his cheeks.

The blond shied away from the alpha's heavy gaze. ''Naruto…'' he whispered as he cupped the omega's face making Naruto turn even redder. '' and yours…?'' Naruto asked with hopeful look in his eyes. The alpha was a little taken back at the question; he hadn't given much thought until now. He had a mate now and his sole duty was protect him with his life along with his living legacy. No good would come if his mate knew who and what he was. He refused to put him… them in harm's way. This was the only way he could guaranty his family safety.

'' my name is Shisui ''

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there you guys have it, I now most of you guys will be very curious as to how the branding and shifting for alphas work. If some of you guys have seen the awesome new anime Aldnoah Zero it was kind of inspired by that.\ <strong>_

_**Also I left a pretty obvious spoiler in the end can you guess what it was?**_

_**By the way for those of you that end concerned Naruto won't some overly submissive omega to every alpha you'll see what I mean when Sasuke or rather Shisui tries to lay down the law with him.**_

_**Anyway leave your comment in the section below. Please forgive for any mistakes!**_

_**And reviews really get me updating fast! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey just want to give everyone a shout to for all the amazing reviews and comments you, it got me really pumped up. Thank you very much!_**

**_Disclaimer I do not own Naruto, any of its characters or any other copyrighted material._**

* * *

><p><em>'' tell me your name'' the alpha spoke. Naruto eyes widened. Here he was cuddling with the handsome young man that was now his alpha, in bed and he hadn't even asked him his name. It was an embarrassment to say the least, how could he be careless?<em>

_'' Um…Naruto'' he replied with a slight tint on his cheeks._

_The blond shied away from the alpha's heavy gaze. ''Naruto…'' he whispered as he cupped the omega's face making Naruto turn even redder. '' and yours…?'' Naruto asked with hopeful look in his eyes. The alpha was a little taken back at the question; he hadn't given much thought until now. He had a mate now and his sole duty was protect him with his life along with his living legacy. No good would come if his mate knew who and what he was. He refused to put him… them in harm's way. This was the only way he could guaranty his family safety._

_'' my name is Shisui ''_

* * *

><p>Wrapped tightly against the snoring alpha, Naruto carefully attempted to pull away from Shisui but I was practical impossible to escape him. Naruto sighed loudly, he had desperately wanted to avoid any kind confrontation with the alpha this early in the morning but there was no way he could miss going to work again. There was no way he was going to lose the only job that has supported him all this years.<p>

'' Shisui wake up'' Naruto said softly earning an annoyed growl from the alpha.

''What? '' Shisui groaned loudly, '' I have to work'' Naruto replied as he watched the alpha turn his head and glanced out the window. '' it's hardly dawn'' Shisui laid his back on the pillows and pulled the omega even closer. '' you obviously haven't been raised in a farming village, everyone gets up at this time'' Naruto explained as he tried harder to pull away. Shisui was getting annoyed and his patience was warring thin, his omega was testing his limits.

'' why do you insist on getting away from me? I don't recall giving you permission to get out of bed '' the alpha climbed on top of him and pinned down his arms and legs. '' I'm not trying to get away from you, I'm scared! Ok?'' Naruto yelled, avoiding the alpha's gaze.

'' why would be afraid?'' Shisui asked. '' I don't know, maybe because some alpha show up out of the blue in my home and marked me then had his way with me without even giving my consent. Now, I'm mated to an alpha I hardly know anything about and on top of it he's probably a wanted fugitive being hunted by an army of leaf soldiers!'' Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs leaving a baffled alpha over him holding him down. " I never want to hear such nonsense again do you understand?" the omega nodded with a gulp underneath the alpha's hard stare.

" you belong to me and only me, no one else do you. therefore everything I do from now on will be for the sake of us this family I'm I clear?" the alpha voice spike making the omega in his lap jump. Naruto could literally hear his heart races and feel droplets of of tears forming around his eyes nearly distorting his vision. " I..." naruto hicupped and sniffed unable to speak clearly. "shh" the alpha delicately let his omega whimper into his shoulder and silently listen to naruto cry onto his shoulder. This went on for sometime before naruto subconsciously began to rubbed his intake into the alpha's chest and inhaling deeply. Shisui smirked as he watched his omega unknowingly imprinting on him. He gently tighten his grip on his waist and let out a low growl as naruto continued to grind his body against him.

"ummm shisui?" naruto asked with a light blush.

"hm?" shisui opened his eye and saw his his omega staring up at him with the adorable expression he ever laid eyes on.

" ummm do you have any rules? I mean...most alpha's usually have them with their omega." naruto explained as he squirmed nervously in his lap.

Shisui debated with himself whether it would be wise to impose his ruling over his mate so early considering he was still getting used to the idea of being mated.

" are you certain about this we can wait" shisui waited paitienly for his matt's reply. "yes, you said it yourself your my alpha now. It's time for me to accept that" naruto voiced with certainty. Shisui narrowed his eyes and nodded, he maneuvered naruto on his lap so that they were facing each other.

" first, I am your alpha, every word I say is final do you understand?" shisui stared intently into the young omega's eyes but that didn't stop naruto from avoiding his gaze looking slightly discontorded. " do not misunderstand my words, i will always take everything you say to heart but every final decision will rest with me" shisui explained earning a nod of understatement from naruto.

" will I still be allowed to go back to work?" naruto asked unwilling to part with the only sense of independency remained.

"No!" the alpha snapped with a harsh growl. "no" shisui repeated slowly after taking a deep breath. "I have more than enough coins to provide for us, omegas shouldn't have to work" shisui explained.

" I know! I know but it's more than that, I just..." the young omega desperately tried to explain but had much difficulty finding the words to convince the proud alpha.

Shisui sighed inwardly, this was no way to start a bonding. No matter the outcome he needed his mate to trust him and be able to depend on him for anything.

" if it means that much to you then I suppose it couldn't hurt to let you work, on a minimum basis" he stressed earning him a smile from his young mate.

" would I need to have your permission for anything I do?" naruto asked with genuine curiosity, he knew how controlling alpha's could be especially when it came in regards to their omegas.

" I don't believe you should require my permission for every thing you do but I demand to be kept informed understood?" naruto acknowledge his request it was fairly reasonable rather than having the rest of his life dictated like most mated omegas.

" naruto do you know what's the most important aspect for any mated couple?" shisui cupped his face with his hand.

"love?" naruto replied uncertainly. "yes but above all else trust. Naruto, I am the alpha of this house, our family. I need you to trust me, no matter what stands in our way, it will be us against the world. Do you understand?" the alpha pulled back on the strands covering his omega's eyes leaving nothing in the way for there eyes.

Naruto stared back deeply into shisui eyes he knew there were still many things hidden from him but there something deep in thoses dark ebony eyes that this man, this alpha, his mate spoke the truth.

" I'll will have faith in you, alpha" naruto replied with a bright smile on his face and a light chuckle from shisui before he descended on him and pressed their lips together. They moaned into each other mouths desperately searching for something they both craved.

Shisui was the first to pull away when he felt a heavy dampness over his groin on his breeches. Naruto looked to see what shisui was staring at, it took him a couple on moments to figure out where the large wet stain on the alpha's breeches had come from. He squeaked and turned red from embarrassment and attempt to get off the alpha.

"it's okay, it's normal for omega to produce slick when they are aroused" shisui explained hoping to ease his mate mind but it seem to make him even more flushed, still it was unusual for an omega to produce such heavy amount of fluids like this.

"present yourself" shisui ordered softly in his ear. Naruto couldn't help but blush even more, he knew his alpha wanted from him. He slowly got up from the alpha's lap and bent himself over the wooden table then pulling up the lower half of his small robe and exposing himself to his mate.

Shisui smirked there was much to be enjoyed of having his very own omega being submissive only for him. He had a magnificent view of his omega and the large amount of fluids simply oozing from his pink puckered hole gently trailing down both his creamy delicate legs. The alpha rose and got on his knees, he carefully link the slick running down naruto's legs upwards.

Naruto bit the bottom of his lip in order to prevent himself from moaning out loud. Who knew having an alpha's tongue licking him could be so pleasurable. It wasn't until he felt the alpha tongue penetrate him and began sucking out of him that he moaned loudly.

Shisui growled as he squeezed his mate's butt cheeks and sucking as much slick as he could swallow. He pulled away for air and pressed his nose against his small hole and inhaled deeply, he could not enough of that sweet strong forest dew smell from his mate, the alpha was at the edge of his limit.

He stood up and pressed his large bulge against naruto's arse as he undid the knot of his breeches. Naruto heard the breeches drop and felt the large hot member resting on his back.

He arched his head back as the huge member pushed pass his tight muscle ring and inside him slowly but surely. The young omega gasped as the member pushed fully deep within him filling him completely.

Shisui leaned over on top of him pressing their heads together and interlocking their fingers together before he pulled out and pushed back into his mate so desperate to feel his omega's inner walls wrapped around his cock again.

Naruto made no attempt to cover his moans from the rhythmic thrust made deep into him. The speed only increase when the alpha pulled up and wrapped his hands around his small waist and began ruthlessly pounding into him making his heads bobb in several directions.

The alpha sounded nothing more than a wild animal breeding everything he had into his mate. The omega could barely form any coherent thought as he drooled from his mouth and shisui continued viciously fucking him.

" from now on you will never wear any clothes in our home again" shisui pulled on his hair forcing his head back with a deep growl. "I am the only that can see you like this, if any alpha touches you i will kill them, understood?" naruto nodded vigorously in order for the alpha to continued pounding him.

Shisui pressed naruto's head against the table resumed fucking him with all his might. He could not resist hearing his mate moan for him he brutal slammed into naruto making squeal in delight. " that's right, who is a good little bitch?" shisui smirked before he slammed hard into him again making the omega throw back his head.

"I am!" naruto gasped. "your a what now?" the alpha smacked on his ass. "I'm a good little bitch!" he moaned. "your mine and you will always be mine, say it!" he slammed deep into him.

"I'll always be yours!" naruto shouted before the alpha leaned forward and shoved his tongue his throat as he continued pumping into him without mercy. After a few heavy grunts and growl shisui pulled out of his omega with a loud howl as he spilled ribbons of seed onto naruto's back nearly covering him in semen.

The alpha fell back on the chair with a heavy sigh. He didn't fail the noticed the mess naruto had made between his legs, several times.

Naruto slowly rose. "you didn't knot me?" he asked slightly disappointed. "don't worry I will, go start a bath for us" he spanked the omega's bottom before he scurried off. Shisui was proud to be able to mark his mate, now alphas would know what was his.

After naruto turn off the pipes filling the large metal tub with scathing hot water enough for nearly four people, shisui walked in the room with his cock still hard and wet from their previous engagement. The alpha descended into the tub and gently pulled him in as well. Naruto hissed as the hot water touched his skin, he could not remember the last time he ever had a hot bath, it was heavenly. He let out a slow moan as shisui pulled him onto his inflated member. The alpha began pumping into him to this time more gently and quicker than before. It wasn't long to alpha threw his head back and shot his seed into him as he knot began to inflate, binding them together. Naruto tighten arms around the alpha's neck. Shisui gently suck and lick his hard nipple. These will be very good for his pups the alpha thought.

"shisui?" naruto said after a few heavy breaths. "hm?"

"how long does your knot last?" the omega asked. "usually for about 45 minutes" the alpha placed his hands behind his head and rested comfortably against the tub. "about before the stuff I said during, you know..." naruto blushed. Shisui smirked recalling the most beautiful words He made his mate shout during what was probably the best moment in his young life. "I remember, what of it?"

"I don't usually act like that or say things of that nature. I..." naruto explained with a deep blush on his face. "naruto, im your mate. You have nothing to be ashamed off. What we do here is our own business, understood?" naruto nodded. " then you find weird if I admit I enjoy having you inside me?" the omega said as the alpha's knot spilled another load of semen into him. " I have no qualms with filling you with my seed and knotting you whenever you wish." shisui replied with quick laugh.

"speaking of which have seen you been to a doctor?" shisui asked recalling his earlier concerned with his mate's unnatural production of slick. "no I could never afford to see one" he lowered his head. Shisui narrowed his eyes, "how often do you have you heat?" he asked in a serious tone. "ummm, about once every three months" the omega whispered. "how did you cope with them?" shisui placed his hands on the omega's soft waist. " I would take the only blanket I owned and hide in the forest, i didn't want to risk any alpha smelling me and using me like some toy, so I hid. It was unbearable, i felt like I was going to die, my body burned, it was so hot. I tried using my fingers but they only dulled the pain a little. Eventually it would pass after three days" naruto explained unaware of the anger boiling within his mate.

His gripped tighten around the omega, he bear the idea of naruto lying vulnerable on the ground with nothing but a blanket to shield him and an controllable heat raging within his delicate small frame of a body. "ow! Shisui your hurting me!" naruto cried out snapping the alpha out of his trance releasing his mate." I'm sorry" naruto offer a sad smiled likely able to take a guess at what the alpha was thinking about. "it's okay now cause I have you, right?" the omega asked not to reassure his mate but myself as well. The alpha stared at him then pulled him down and sealed their lips together. " you always will" shisui whispered against his lips. Naruto turned away with a smile of his face. "hurry and wash up I'm taking you to the doctor today" shisui stated catching his by surprise. " but don't you have schedule an appointment?" shisui let a laugh. "trust me money speak louder than anything".

* * *

><p>Naruto sat patiently on the bench waiting for the doctor, he was starting to become restless. The ticking clock and the unknown various tools on the counter certainly didn't help to ease his mind. Naruto quickly glance at shisui who standing next to the window and gently pulling on the shades staring tentatively out the window. The alpha had been extremely cautious on their way here, carefully avoiding any prying eyes especially those of the leaf soldiers. Now that he thought about it, although there weren't that many of them left in the village, it was strange to still see them here.<p>

Why hadn't they moved on like the rest? Where they looking for shisui? frankly it was a little unnerving to think what his alpha had gotten himself wrapped in. Either way he knew that he wouldn't get any answers from his mate not yet anyway. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the door slowly cracked open. "hello my name is shizune, I'll be your doctor today." she said with a bright smile. The young alpha took a seat in front of him fiddling through some sheets being carefully watched by shisui. "I see this your first appointment are the two of you recently mated?" she asked. Naruto instinctively glance at his alpha hoping for some kind of sign of approval from the other. Shisui nodded at him before he looked away. "ummm... Yes" naruto replied nervously. Shizune tossed a quick glanced between the two and proceeded to take a few notes. " and you have some concerns about your over production of anal lubricant correct?" the doctor asked without the slightest hint of shame in her voice quickly causing the omega to turn several shades of red. " well...I...maybe..." naruto stammered avoiding her gaze. "yes, I want make sure its nothing serious" shisui intergected standing behind his mate who was covering his face in absolute humilation. Why was this happening to him? "alright then let's get started" shizune said with a wide smile as she carefully threw a white latex glove and snapping it on her wrist. "let's have a look".

Naruto turned and silently waited for shisui's reluctant approval of having him disrobe in front of someone else. Naruto rested on shisui as he stuck is arse out. He squirmed at the touch of those cold fingers gently pressing into him slowly stretching and scissoring his insides. The omega was thankful that he was able suppress any moans in the broad chest. he let out a heavy sigh when he felt the cold fingers exit him with a generous amount of his own slick. Shisui help naruto dress as shizune closely examined the sample under the scope then proceeded to mix it in with different solutions and carefully analyze the reaction. Naruto sat next his mate waiting patiently yet still fearing the worst. He noticed shizune stop with what she was doing and staring curiously at the sample resting on table. "is there something wrong?" naruto asked snapping the young doctor at of her stupor. "forgive me, I got a little distracted." shizune quickly replied shooting a concerned glance toward shisui's making shisui narrow his eyes. "it looks like a simple hormonal imbalance, which is quite normal for a late mated omega you have nothing to worry about. I personally suggest you increase your sexual activity with your alpha or if you would prefer I can prescribe you some medication to help." she explained.

" thank you, I think I can handle it from here" shisui said with a smirk as gripped the of his omega's neck. Naruto inwardly groan with a blush on his face. "naruto go wait outside for me now" naruto bowed his head before he quickly rushed out the room hoping to clear away the rush of embarrassment he was feeling not noticing the worried and disgruntled look on shizune face. As soon as the door shut behind him shizune quickly grabbed scalpel off the table right shisui jumped and slammed her against the wall effectively restraining her hands above her head and pressing his blade against her neck. "drop it" he warned pressing harder into her skin. Shizune let the scalpel drop to the floor and glare at her attacker. "who are you?" shizune sneered at him. "I don't think that's any of concern anymore" shisui pressed his blade deeper into his skin enough to draw blood and make her squirm in his grasp even harder. "you won't kill me" shizune laughed. "oh? And why is that?" shisui asked with genuine curiosity. " because there aren't any other doctors in the village who can successfully deliver a litter pups much less those of a prime alpha's." she smirked as the alpha growled and glared daggers at her.

After weighing his options he released the doctor letting her drop on floor and tending to her severely bruised wrists. "if you mention any of this to the authorities or my mate especially regarding his condition I will returned for your head." shisui threatened. Shizune silently glared at him, he took this as his cue to leave the doctor to her own affairs.

Naruto stood outside along the bustling street watching others pass by along with several carriages and wagons. Naruto turned around as he heard shisui crept up from behind and press their lips together catching the omega by surprise.

"is everything all right?" naruto asked the alpha. Shisui shot a glance behind, shizune closed the blinds. "of course, come" he lead the omega away.

* * *

><p>Naruto could no longer hide the utter glee he felt inside. He walked along his alpha with a bright smile on his face. Never had he ever dream he would waking back home with some food and supplies. Shisui even went through the trouble of renting a horse and a wagons to carry their many purchases. The omega was simply content on just settling on some fruits but shisui was insistent on stopping at each vendor to buy something for him.<p>

He was extremely grateful to the alpha, the omega knew he would never be able to repay such kindness. The alpha couldn't help but chuckle seeing his mate walking with that bright smile of his it was oddly enticing, nearly making him forget about all his worries. It was uncanny though, this all seem new to his omega still he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride knowing he was providing for the mother of his pups.

He winced inwardly that was another issue he would soon need to address. He was thankful naruto was still oblivious to his condition unfortunately that would not remain the case. He had no idea how his mate would react to the news. He had heard of cases where omegas who's bonding were forced onto them would go into shock and completely reject the idea of pups. He could not risk it not with everything at stake then there was matter of after his mate gave birth to them they would be...

"shisui!" naruto screamed.

In all his excitement naruto had stop to look at the vendor's display assorted goods and collectibles as shisui, deep in thought continued pulling the horse down the bustling road. Naruto enjoyed being in his own world that is until someone harshly yanked on his arm and shoved him against one of the stands.

" you stupid omega think you could skip out on me eh?" the bearded alpha sneered attracting a crowded around them. " no! I..." naruto desperately tried to explain but was cut off when the alpha smacked him across the face sending to the dusty ground. He placed a hand over the bruise on his face and attempted to crawl away from his boss.

"shisui!" naruto screamed before the heavy alpha pulled on his collar lifting him off the ground. He shut his eyes waiting for the next blow but it never came instead he was drop on the ground and opened his eyes to see shisui on top of the other alpha aggressively punching the alpha over and over again in the face to the point were shisui fist was covered in blood. The crowd along with watched in horror as shisui continued taking his rage out on the limp alpha. "shisui?" naruto approached the alpha, shisui literally snapped at him with those piercing red eyes. 'is this really shisui?' Naruto thought to himself. " please shisui let's go home okay?" He carefully watched his alpha take a few deep breaths before he quickly stood up and pulled naruto away from the shocked and frightened crowd. They managed to slip away before the soldiers made there way onto the gruesome scene.

Shisui pushed naruto against the outside of their home frantically searching every inch of him. "shisui I'm okay" naruto cupped the alpha face and stared into his blood red eyes. Shisui seem almost like a different person, his alpha had always been so calm and controlled, everything felt out of balance.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I should have paid more attention I..." he ran his thump over the bruise on his mate's cheek. The proof that he had been careless as an alpha. He couldn't even protect his mate, he hung his head in shame.

'' shisui, i'm fine look '' naruto said with a soft smile. the omega got on his toes and pressed their lips together bringing the alpha back to reality. they held each other under the setting sun's warm glow. naruto gently pulled and saw that the alpha eyes along with that palpable aura of his returned to normal. '' come on, let's get inside k?'' shisui nodded and allowed the omega to led him back into their home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>finally got this chapter out. this took a while to write with school, work and drama going on right now in my life. anyway i just wanted to let everyone know that i will be returning to my old fic BLOODY FANGS! I stop working on it because i felt that i reached a dead end with how i wanted to proceed with the story line but after reading it over again i finally remembered what direction i wanted to go now. so i will be focusing my efforts on updating bloody fangs more faster now. btw i will not be abandoning this fic updates will be a little slower that's all.<strong>_

_**anyway leave your comments below!**_


End file.
